


Mpreg

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Smut, canonical death, dubcon, off screen character death, phil is drunk af, prephlint, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint is pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ This chapter can be found here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/85202244931/this-is-for-izuminatsuki-who-i-know-sent-me-this)

There was a knock on Pepper’s door which shouldn’t be weird but seeing as how her assistant usually buzzed whoever was outside in, this was weird. She was wary at first, but calmly, she answered. “Come in.”

The door opened a tiny bit and a familiar face entered. “Hi Pepper” Natasha greeted as she closed the door behind Clint. Clint raised a hand in a lazy wave and sat himself in front of Pepper. 

"Hi Clint, Hi Natasha. What can I do for you?" She signed a contract and closed the folder, setting it aside so she could devote her attention to her visitors.

"I was-" Natasha started.

“ _We_  were wondering-” Clint interrupted.

"Right. We were wondering if you knew any discreet hospitals that can perform safe cesarean births."

Pepper looked from Natasha to Clint then back to Natasha, then to the soft hand resting protectively on Clint’s leg. Pepper slumped. “Oh, Natasha…” She cooed.

Natasha looked sideways as if looking for another person in the room named Natasha. “It’s not for me…” She said, slight amusement playing at her eyes.

"Oh… Then who is it for?" Pepper asked. 

Natasha looked to Clint, and Pepper followed suit. Clint sighed and rolled his eyes before he raised a hand. A little more and Pepper’s eyebrows would have reached her hairline. Her lips began flapping like a fish would and her eyes darted every which way. “But- I-  _How?”_  She asked instead. 

"Loki." They answered in unison. Pepper nodded along as if that answered everything.

"So Loki is the dad?" 

Clint face grew into someone who was both disgusted and offended. “God no.”

"Oh, thank goodness. Wait- then who is?"

The two spies looked at each other before Natasha answered. “It’s Phil’s.”

Pepper looked surprised, but she pressed on. “Does- Did Phil know? you know, that you’re pregnant? Before he-” She still couldn’t say it.

Clint shook his head and smiled up bitterly at Pepper. “I never had the chance to tell him. He was already dead when I found out. But even if he was alive, I wouldn’t tell him. He’s far too busy to be bothered by one night’s mistake.” Clint’s face crumbled, his stare dropping to the ground. “Loki gave the ones he controlled their heart’s desire.” Clint touched his stomach. “I’ve always wanted a family. What I didn’t know and what Loki saw was that I wanted to start a family with Phil.”

They were silent for a few moments. Pepper not knowing what to say heaved a sigh.

"Of course I’ll help you, Clint." She said instead.


	2. What happened in Pegasus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where the events at Pegasus is told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. So the thing is... Tumblr is doing a thing rn. It won't let me log in to **_ANY_** of my accounts and that includes [promptmephlint](promptmephlint.tumblr.com) and I'm panicking coz it's been doing this for a while now and I dunno what to do. /cries
> 
> Oh. and if you're wondering why _this prompt_ is a continuation of the mpreg its because this prompt was sent to me by the same person. (i.e. izuminatsuki on tumblr a.k.a my cousin)

Clint had searched the entirety of the compound, and there was no Agent Coulson to be found. 

well,  _almost_ the entirety. 

Clint stood outside the pub designated for SHIELD agents. It was highly unlikely for his handler to be in there. Phil Coulson  _hates_ any form of alcoholic drink. Clint knows this because the last time he asked Phil out for a drink - he'd been bullied by Natasha to pull his head out of his ass and finally ask the man out - and he was glared and groaned at. So, yeah. So much for that plan. Thanks, Tasha.

Clint pushed open the pub door and was almost hit by a flying mug. He looked behind him to see the mug already in broken pieces on the sidewalk. He turned to the source of the projectile to see Jasper Sitwell and Phil Coulson, sitting and laughing at a table near the bar. Clint made his way toward the table, looming just behind his handler.

He cleared his throat to make his presence known. "Sir?" Sitwell looked up at him and Phil actually leaned backwards straight into his abdomen before he looked up and then beamed.

"Clint!" He said as if he'd been doing it his whole life when in actuality, it's the first time Clint's ever heard his name come from Phil's lips. It was glorious. It was addicting, if the coiling in Clint's stomach was any indication. "Jasp'r! Look, 's Clint! Clint, I w's jus' tellin 'm 'bout you!"

"Yeah. And since _you're_ here. That means I can leave." Jasper says as he stood up. "Good luck, Barton. You're going to need it. I'm assuming you know where his quarters here is." Clint nodded and Jasper nodded back, waving him a goodbye. 

Clint watched as Sitwell made for the door and then looked back down to see that Phil was still looking up at him and grinning. Why was he grinning? "Uh, sir?" he tried asking.

Coulson waved his hand in front of his face, as if dismissing something. "Call me Phil. I wan' y't call me Phil. 's m' name." Clint smiled. drunk Phil was adorable.

"I know. Do you think you can stand up for me Phil?" Clint helped his handler up and moved slowly toward the man's quarters.

Phil chuckled. "I m'ght be ol' but I c'n keep m's'lf up all night, 'f 't was with you. God kn'ws I'd been up m'st nights th'kin 'bout you, 'nderneath me." Clint's steps faltered a bit at the confession. He remained silent, preventing the groan trying to escape. His mind full of images of Phil jerking off. They continued to walk until they came up to Phil's door, effectively managing to keep silent until the door was in front of them. "Sex, Clint. 'm talkin 'bout sex. I wan' have sex w'th you. Like, 'vry night."

Clint laughed nervously as he opened the door and set Phil on his bed. He wouldn't touch Phil while the man was drunk, he wasn't going to take advantage of Phil in this state. But he was no saint; he's hard in his pants and he's desperately trying to hide it. "Yeah, well then, I'll see you tomorrow sir. Rest easy, Drink plenty of fluids and just... lie down. Yeah- I'm uh... I'm gonna go." Clint pointed to the door with his thumb and made for it, but before he knew what was going on, Clint had been pulled towards the bed and pinned down against the mattress. 

"Y'r not goin 'nywhere. Y'r stayin here ton'ght 'n m'gon make you scream al' night." Phil nipped at his neck and there was really no way to stop the groan he held back before. "Yeah. like 'at" Phil purred, sucking down on the expanse of open skin that Clint's neck had presented. Clint, seemingly unable to control his own volition, lifted his knee so that it was upright and rubbing against Phil's groin. His handler gasped at the sudden availability of friction Clint's leg had provided him. He began rocking his hips and Clint felt the hard cock underneath the clothes. 

Clint used a maneuver Natasha had taught him, and rolled them both over so that Clint was now sitting on Phil's lap; his hands on the man's chest. "And  _you_ have no idea, how hard I've been trying to hold back." The archer took Phil's shirt in his hands and yanked it open, making buttons fly off. "how long I've wanted to do that" Clint rocked his hips rubbing both their erections together even with all the ridiculous layers of clothing they still had on. Clint leaned down, his hands tracing the man's chest and resting them on the side of his ribs so that his full weight was now on top of Coulson. "And how much I got off on the image of you, beneath me. writhing, breathless, your cock pounding into me as I ride you, over and over again, until I can't walk straight in the morning and I can feel you inside me, even hours after we're done. You don't know how much I want you. How much I wish I could wring you dry." Clint whispered, his hips still thrusting, his lips so close to Phil's but not touching, he'd promised himself that was the one thing he'd never take from Phil. 

Phil groaned out. "Do it." and that was that. with the order given, Clint could do nothing more than to obey. After all, he's never been one to disobey Coulson's direct orders. He zipped down Coulson's pants and stripped himself of his pants and boxers. Taking out Phil's cock and reseating himself on top of Coulson, he began sucking on his fingers. slow and steady, coating three of his fingers as thickly and as evenly as he could. He began tugging on Coulson's dick, just as he reached down behind him and pushed a finger in. He squeezed a little bit harder when he felt the first sting. He heard Phil moan, it made him smile. He matched the pace of his fingers to the pace his hand was going on Coulson's cock. Up, down, Up, down, In, Out, In, Out. And soon enough, Clint had three fingers in, and shaking on top Phil.

Clint used the precome leaking from Phil to coat him. Clint knelt on top of Phil just above his belly button; giving Phil a great view of his own hard prick, leaking and eager. Phil reached out and began massaging the head, making Clint lose some of his focus in a groan that sounded too much like Phil's name. Clint aligned himself, as Phil continued to stroke him. The heat from the other man's dick hovering just above his asshole was not unexpected, but surprising nonetheless. Clint hissed as he dropped himself further down, taking in more of Phil and Phil ever so slightly squeezes Clint tighter every time Clint does. Both of them panting and grunting, broken cries and desperate curses, slowly filling the room. 

When Clint  _finally_ had Phil inside of him - Phil wasn't that big, but he was thick and every inch of him touched Clint in just the right way that it was perfect - he collapsed on top of Coulson, trying to get his breathing back. "God, you feel so good inside me." Phil groaned, sending vibrations through his chest and making the archer shiver. Clint sat back up, slowly. smirking at the man underneath him. He rolled his hips experimentally and was pleased to find himself groaning with blissful pleasure. 

Clint bounced on Phil, low at first then gaining speed and length, Phil was able to meet him halfway, thrusting up as Clint came down. All the while, Phil continued to pump him. It was so goddamn perfect.  _So_ good. Every thrust Phil took and every dive Clint did made them both see stars. It took a few more thrusts before Clint came with a groan, his come spread all over his and Phil's chest and hands. Phil followed almost immediately, coming when Clint's ass tightened as the archer came, sending Phil's cock into its edge, coming inside of Clint. 

Clint collapsed once more on top of Phil. both their breathing raspy and uneven. 

And then Phil's phone rang.

Fury was headed to Pegasus, to check on the tesseract. The two dressed quietly on opposite sides of the room. Phil had worn sunglasses to meet with Fury - at night, so that probably meant that his hangover was starting early too. Clint looked toward the door when he heard it close gently, leaving him alone in Phil's quarters.

He took in a deep breath and let out a tired sigh. Tomorrow, he was definitely telling Phil everything; even if it kills him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: I can log in again! yaaay! \o/
> 
> [ This chapter can be found here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/85202244931/this-is-for-izuminatsuki-who-i-know-sent-me-this)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Phil comes back and finds out that Clint is pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This chapter can be found here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/87016423811/i-have-to-creatively-introduce-myself-next)
> 
> Let it be said that you should never leave me with ideas as I tend to make them longer than intended.

Phil’s head was throbbing. Not just the feeling too, it was literally throbbing.  
Okay, maybe not literally, but let’s be honest: A hangover can be such a bitch and today was no exception. Except, it was; it was too damn early to be having a hangover and standing on the helipad was not helping.

Director Fury strode out, meeting Phil halfway. “How bad is it?” he asked.

Phil opted to taking his shades off. If the Director noticed, surely he wouldn’t say anything, right? “That’s the problem sir, we don’t know”

They headed down to sub level as Phil explained the situation to Fury. “Spontaneous event.” he concluded.

"Where are the energy levels now?"

"Climbing. When Selvig couldn’t shut it down, we ordered evac."

"How long can you get everyone out?"

"Campus should be clear in the next half hour."

"Do better."

Phil nodded and proceeded to the holding bay. Hangover or not, he had a job to do. That job just so happened to involve keeping the world safe.

—-

Phil felt the ground shake, his steps faltered as he waited for something more to happen. The ground shook, even harder this time; the ceiling started to crumble. Phil turned to run back because Clint… Clint was still in there. But the men carrying cargo tripped and Phil couldn’t stay anymore. “No, leave it. Go! Go!” He helped up the man, leaving behind some of who knows what.

He had to trust Clint to get out of this one safely.

Which he did.

—-

"Tell me, what is it that you truly desire?" Loki asked him.

"Nothing." Clint said simply. It was the truth. There was nothing he desired. Nothing more at least. He had everything he needed to survive and growing up, to be able to survive was the only thing you could ask for.

"Nothing? Surely, there must be something. You pathetic mortals always desire one thing or the other." Loki sneered, leaning back in his makeshift throne.

"What I desire is impossible. There’s no use wishing for something I can never have."

"I am a god. I can give you whatever you wish for, no matter how ludicrous."

Clint waited a beat. Two. “A Family.”

Loki scoffed and looked at Clint. He raised an eyebrow and asked. “You’re serious?” Clint remained silent. Loki shook his head, as he laughed. “Truly pathetic. Never say I didn’t do anything for you.” Loki tapped the sceptre’s head to Clint’s chest for the second time that night, and for the second time, Clint’s head was clearer. Images of a man he knew he loved slowly fading.

—-

The alarms on the Helicarrier blared. Which only meant one thing: Clint was here. To break Loki out…

Phil made his way to the armory, the sounds of warning on his comm, getting more frantic every second.

"We’ve got a perimeter breach! Hostiles are in SHIELD gear. Call-outs at every junction"

He wasted no time, and surrendered himself to the device, pressing his thumb to the pad and getting leveled to the iris scan. The armory opened without hesitation and Phil quickly chose his gun. If he was going to buy the avengers some time, and face Loki, then he’d need their biggest gun.

—-

With a quick slam to the head, the agent guarding the only entrance pass out; making Thor and Loki look to him.

"Move away, please." Phil said, pointing his gun at the god of mischief. Phil wanted to ask where Clint was, what Loki had done to him, if he was okay, but that would mean laying out his cards. Loki would know that losing Clint was his weakness. They really didn’t need Loki to have more against them right now.

Loki backed away from the control panel, eyes wary. Phil couldn’t help the quirk his lips made as he stepped closer to the god. “You like this?”

The god took a step away from the panel and towards the open without prompting, Phil’s eyes narrowed as suspicion built. “We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer” Loki took another step. And seriously, the god wasn’t supposed to go into the line of fire. In fact, he should be looking for cover. “Even I don’t know what it does.” Phil fired up the weapon.

"Do you want to find out?"

Finally, it clicked. Loki was setting a trap.

Just as he felt the searing pain of being stabbed in the back. He could hear Thor’s cry and saw Loki walk past him towards the panel once more. With a push of a button, Thor was gone. 

Loki snapped the panel close and Phil couldn’t help it. He could still do it. He could still stall. “You’re going to lose.” He said. That made the god stop and turn to him.

"Am I?"

Breathing was getting harder now. “It’s in your nature.”

"Your heroes are scattered, your flying fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?" the god said, stepping closer and closer to Phil. He had one shot at this. If it was going to be his last, he better not miss.

"You lack conviction."

"I don’t think I’m-" Phil fired. Hitting the god in his midsection and sending him flying through the walls.

"So that’s what it does."

There was nothing to do now, but to wait for the white light at the end of the road.

Minutes had passed, Loki had escaped, and the light was still not there. Phil saw his life, the ups, downs. He’s had a great life and there was nothing in it he’d change. 

Except, maybe that day at Pegasus. That may be his one regret. It wasn’t supposed to go like that. He was supposed to pine over his asset from afar and not make a move. He was supposed to keep his emotions in check whenever necessary. He was supposed to keep it to himself. 

Who knew that a little bit of alcohol was all it took to break the dam? He had slept with Clint. He wasn’t regretting that part. The archer may have done it for the sake of doing it; or for a good time; or to just indulge his drunk boss. Whatever Clint’s reasons were for doing what he did, Phil didn’t blame him.

And the worst part? He didn’t even get to explain to Clint. He didn’t even get to apologize.

He didn’t get to tell him he loved him.

Fury ran to him and the first thing he did was apologize. “Sorry boss, the god rabbited.”

"Just stay awake." Fury ordered him. "Eyes on me."

"No, I’m clocking out here."  _I don’t want to._

"Not an option."

"It’s okay, boss."  _It’s not._ "This was never gonna work"  _Please tell him, I’m sorry._ "If they didn’t have something… to…" Phil drew his last breath.

—-

"Hey, AC!" Skye called out to him. "Check this out. You knew that guy you wanted me to check up on? He’s in a hospital."

Phil got out of his seat and looked over Skye’s shoulder. “It says here he’s in a private hospital funded by Stark Industries for a duration of five months.”

"Can you find out why?"

"I’d have to go in deeper. Stark industries isn’t really the easiest place to hack into, you know. Give me an hour."

An hour had passed, and Skye was still typing. “Skye, it’s been an hour. Do you have anything?”

"Just a minute. Aaaaaaaaand-" Skye’s eyes widened and she gaped. "No way. No. Way." Phil’s brows pinched at the reaction. 

"Yes way." A familiar voice called out from behind them and Skye turned with a yelp. "So you’re the little hacker that keeps on getting into my systems. I should file a lawsuit, but frankly, I’m more impressed than mad. And whose this?" A mechanical arm landed on Phil’s shoulder and he turned to see Stark’s stunned face.

"Mr. Stark." Phil greeted.

The faceplate dropped and covered Tony’s face. “JARVIS, do a full body scan. Am I hallucinating, is this guy for real? dig up files, see if anybody tried plastic surgery to copy Phil’s face. check his bloodstream, Is this guy for real? Cross reference everything we have about Phil Coulson to this guy. I want to know everything.”

"Nice to see some things haven’t changed." Phil sighed.

"Shut up. I’m not talking to you, whatever you are."

"Sir, aside from the scar on this man’s chest, he seems to be Agent Phil Coulson, himself."

"But, that’s impossible. He- you died." The faceplate went up again. "How are you…" he gestured to Coulson. "not dead?"

"The reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated." He shrugged.

"Oh, Ha-Ha. So you’ve got Agent’s sass."

"More importantly Mr. Stark, what is Barton doing in a Hospital."

Skye slowly raised her hand. Stark put her hand down and gestured for her to keep quiet. “I think it’s better if you find that out for yourself. And since you know I won’t keep this” he gestured to all of Coulson again “secret, you might as well explain to the whole team.”

—-

The team was furious at both him and Fury for keeping it a secret and lying to them. But after hours of explanation and apologizing, Phil was finally left alone with Barton, while the Avengers met his ‘hand-picked’ team.

Clint was sitting on the cot, his face still pale from seeing Phil enter the room. Clint, for some reason, didn’t meet his eyes.

"Clint, I-"

"Why’d you come back?"

"What?"

"Why’d you come back? You could’ve stayed in your little plane, away from us, away from everything, away from me. So why’d you come back?" Clint glared at him.

Phil knew then, he could no longer lie. Clint deserved better than that. He deserved the truth. “I didn’t want to stay away. I couldn’t stay away. Even if I had wanted to, I couldn’t. At least not from you.”

Clint looked up then, looking for any tells that Coulson was lying. Phil stared back, knowing there was nothing left to hide. “Will you tell me, why you’re here?”

Clint’s hand instinctively landed on his stomach, Phil’s eyes followed it. “Loki.” He muttered.

Phil felt the pang of anger from the memory of the last time he’d met the trickster. How easily he’d taken Clint from him, how powerless Phil was. He hated this feeling. “What did he do?” He asked instead.

Clint didn’t speak for a moment, looking for the easiest way to say it, but couldn’t find any other than “I’m pregnant”

Phil’s eyebrows shot up at the words. “Loki’s?” He asked, when instead he should be asking important questions like how, or where that motherfucker is so I could bash his skull in, god or not.

Clint shook his head. Phil’s brows furrowed in confusion because if it wasn’t Loki’s “then whose-“

"It’s yours."

Phil’s heart stuttered at the words. His breath caught, and all thought processes flew out the window. “What?” he managed to squeak out.

"I’m carrying your baby." Clint brought up his knees and hugged them. "That night, at Pegasus, when- I don’t care if you don’t want to take care of her Phil, I’m not going to get rid of it. I can-"

"Clint, I don’t want you to do any of that."

Clint looked up to him again. “You don’t?”

Phil shook his head and smiled, it was going to be a long shot, but he still wanted to try asking Clint. “If anything, I’d want to raise her… with you.”

"You do?"

Phil nodded.

Clint looked down again. “You don’t have to, you know.” Phil felt dejected. No, more than that. He felt miserable that Clint would deny him the chance to raise  _their_  child. But even more so, Clint didn’t want him around. “I can take care of the child. And even if I mess things up, I have the whole thing backing me up. And between all of us, I think we can manage to not fuck up her childhood.”

"Oh. I see." Phil squeaked. "I know for a fact that you’d be a wonderful father, Clint. Even more so, to our child. but you do know that you could’ve just said that you didn’t want to see my face anymore right? I would’ve understood. I mean, I practically jumped you that night right?" Phil looked at his hands.

"God! I’m giving you a chance to walk away, Phil! Why aren’t you taking it? I’m giving you a chance to walk out that door and never look back! Never look back at that one night! that one mistake! So why the hell are you still here?!" 

Phil looked up, “Clint- I- Was that what you thought that night was for me?” He asked, but he didn’t bother waiting for Clint’s answer. “Clint, I never thought of that night as a mistake. The only thing I regretted that night was that I never told you I loved you and every time I think about it, I wish so desperately, that I could go back in time and just hold you in my arms and never let go. You were never a mistake.”

Clint stared at him, “I- You love me?”

Phil nodded. “I know you don’t feel the same way, but if you’d let me, I’d still like the chance to visit the baby every few years.” A negotiation was what was left of this. 

"You  _love_ me?” Clint asked again.

The sound of disbelief in his voice just sounded so raw, so Clint that Phil couldn’t help but shake his head, smiling. “Yes, Clint. And I’ve been in love with you as long as I can remember. And I’m sorry I’m not sorry.”

"Why didn’t you ever tell me?"

Phil shrugged. 

Clint let out a sigh that suspiciously sounded like a chuckle. “We’ve been so stupid. Phil, I’ve been in love with you since I entered SHIELD.” Phil stared at Clint. The feeling of hope and happiness and  _love_  all swelling up inside of him and threaten to rip his soul apart hanging in the air. 

Phil reached up to touch Clint’s cheek, and the archer leaned into the touch. The way Clint’s eyes had fluttered close at the touch was all he needed, Phil pushed himself forward, finally closing the gap between them. 

Clint’s lips were chapped and Phil’s were dry. The kiss was soft and chaste. Something quite opposite to what he imagined his kisses with Clint were going to be like, nonetheless, to Phil, they were best.

Clint rested their foreheads together when they parted, and smiled at Phil. “So… about baby names…”

—-

Five months later, Baby Meryl Barton-Coulson was born. The Avengers and close friends became the most doting aunts and uncles the world has ever seen, practically stealing Meryl from her fathers in favor of spending time with her and spoiling her. 

Aside from the occasional loud boom from Tony’s lab when Meryl was in there, Phil knew that everything was going to be fine now. 

He had his family, and there was nothing more he could wish for.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Can be found here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/85202244931/this-is-for-izuminatsuki-who-i-know-sent-me-this)


End file.
